I'm Sorry
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: "Dia telah melupakanku..." Americest, full of genderbend, AU, hate it then gtfo, RnR?


**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Rate: K**

**Warning: OOC, AU, full of Genderbends, tidak suka harap klik Back**

**Chara: fem!America, fem!Canada, fem!England, fem!Prussia, fem!Russia**

**Fem!America: Emily Jones**

**Fem!Canada: Marguerite Williams**

**Fem!England: Alice Kirkland**

**Fem!Prussia: Maria Beilschmidt**

**Fem!Russia: Anya Braginskaya**

**Ini sangatlah OOC, silahkan flame, apapun, dan Alice disini masih punya kekuatan sihir**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Hari yang biasa, di rumah yang luar biasa.

Seorang gadis Kanada sedang memakan sup buatannya bersama seorang gadis Amerika yang sangat mirip dengannya, dia menatap gadis Kanada itu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Emily, supmu tidak dimakan?" tanya gadis Kanada itu.

"Maaf Maggie, aku tidak lapar." Sahut Emily.

Pada saat itu juga, pintu terbuka dan dua orang gadis berkebangsaan Jerman dan Rusia berdiri di sana.

"Ayo Emily, waktunya tugas." Ajak gadis Rusia itu.

"Baiklah, Anya, Maria, maafkan aku Maggie, aku harus pergi." Jawab Emily.

Emily mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Maggie seorang diri di pintu ruang makan, dia menatap kepergian kakaknya itu dengan wajah sedih.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Berhenti! Berhenti sekarang juga!"

5 mobil polisi, yang semuanya dikendarai oleh wanita mengejar sebuah mobil putih tanpa plat nomor yang diduga merupakan teroris.

"Berhenti! Dan kau masih bisa hidup besok!" teriak Emily.

Mobil itu menembak mobil Emily, Emilty tidak tinggal diam, dia mengambil senapan dari kursi di sampingnya dan mulai membidik mobil itu, namun…

Mobil itu sengaja melencengkan arahnya ke arah laut, mobil itu terbang dan jatuh ke laut, namun pengemudinya berhasil selamat dengan berenang ke arah gua kecil di laut.

"Sial! Kita kehilangan dia lagi!" teriak gadis Jerman itu.

"Sudahlah Maria." Sahut gadis Rusia itu.

"Anya, Maria, apa kalian sudah dapat wajah pengendaranya?" tanya seorang gadis berkebangsaan Inggris.

"Ya, dia wanita, dan menurut CSO, dia bernama Martha Pravovyat, umur 25 tahun, penembak jitu keturunan Belarus-Australia." Terang Maria.

"Bagus, dan dia adalah orang yang sama yang membom kantor parlemen di Hong Kong dan kedutaan besar Hungary di Polandia." Sahut Emily, "Kerja bagus, Alice."

"Ya, sama-sama." Sahut Alice.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Emily! Kalian sudah pulang? Akan kubuat ku-"

"Maaf Maggie, tapi kami sibuk."

Emily dan teman-temannya berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat kopi, sudah pasti mereka akan begadang malam ini.

Maggie pun menatap kakaknya, dia pun berlari ke kamar dan mengambil krayon dan kertas dan mulai menggambar.

Sementara itu, di dapur…

"Sepertinya Maggie sudah mulai mau tidur." Sahut Alice.

"Baiklah, kalian lapar?" tanya Emily.

"Biar aku yang masak." Usul Anya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Maria.

Anya berlalu ke kompor, sedangkan yang lainnya mengobrol tentang si pembom.

"12 Desember 2010, dia membom gedung parlemen Hong Kong dan membunuh Meitai Wang, agen kita yang ditugaskan disana, 24 Desember 2010, dia membom kedutaan besar Hungary di Polandia, membunuh Farahnya Luzariev, agen kita yang dikirim ke sana, 3 Januari 2011, dia membunuh Liev Thropasta, agen kita di Italy, 14 Januari 2011, dia membom mercusuar di laut Baltic…" terang Alice panjang lebar.

"Banyak juga ya." Gumam Maria.

"Makannya sudah siap!" panggil Anya.

Para gadis itu berlalu ke meja makan dan mulai makan.

Sementara Maggie menunggu di depan pintu ruang makan sambil menggenggam kertas yang berisi gambaran dirinya bersama Emily.

30 menit berlalu, para gadis itu pun keluar dari ruang makan dan berniat menuju ruang keluarga.

"Emily! Emily!" panggil Maggie seraya berlari ke arah Emily.

"Aku membuat gambar ini! Bagus kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan gambarnya.

Emily tidak mempedulikannya dan berjalan melalui Maggie, Maggie menatap kakaknya dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

Ia pun merobek hasil gambarannya dan meringkuk, menangis di samping pintu.

Alice yang baru keluar dari dapur setelah mencuci piring pun menatap Maggie yang sedang menangis.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Alice.

"Emily… Sudah tidak sayang aku lagi." Isaknya sambil menangis.

Alice menatap robekan kertas di lantai, dia mengumpulkannya dan hanya dengan merabanya, dalam sekejap gambaran itu menjadi utuh kembali.

"Tetap disini." Perintahnya.

Alice mengambil gambar itu sambil berlari ke arah ruang keluarga, disana, selain teman-temannya, ada beberapa polisi lain yang sedang membuka peta.

"Emily!"

Emily, yang sedang duduk di kursi, tiba-tiba terkejut dengan kehadiran Alice.

Alice memperlihatkan gambaran milik Maggie ke depan wajah Emily, Emily menatap tak percaya.

"Lihatlah, kau telah membuang adik kembarmu."

"I-Ini…"

Emily menatap gambaran itu dan teringat, saat-saat dia tidur bersama Maggie, saat-saat dia mandi bersama Maggie, sejak orang tuanya meninggal, dialah yang mengurus semuanya.

"Aku tahu, Maggie tidak keterima, tidak sepertimu, tapi…" sahut Alice.

Emily pun menatap mata Alice, dia seolah merasa bersalah atas ketidakpeduliannya terhadap Maggie, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah ruang makan dan menemukan Maggie masih meringkuk disana.

"Maggie!"

Dengan cepat Emily memeluk adik kembarnya itu, Maggie terkejut dan lebih terkejut lagi setelah merasakan air mata kakaknya menetes di lehernya.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu konsen ke pekerjaan, maafkan aku." Isak Emily.

Maggie pun tersenyum dan mulai memeluk balik kakak kembarnya itu, mata violetnya mengeluarkan air mata dan ikut terisak.

Alice, Anya, Maria, dan para polisi disana hanya tersenyum melihat keduanya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Beberapa minggu kemudian…_

"Teroris Martha Pravovyat telah ditangkap, berkat aksi Emily Jones, sekarang sang pahlawan akan dinobatkan medali… eh, kemana nona Emily?"

Para pembawa berita kebingungan mencari Emily yang tak kunjung muncul untuk menerima medalinya, namun, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, dikuncir dua ke belakang dan berwajah mirip dengannya yang mengambil medalinya.

"Siapa kau nona?" tanya salah satu pembawa berita.

"Aku, Marguerite Williams, adik kembar dari Emily Jones, mewakilinya, karena dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit oleh luka tembak." Jawb gadis itu.

Di rumah sakit, Emily hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya dikerumuni kamera TV dan wartawan.

"Kenapa dia? Bukan aku saja?" tanya Anya.

"Dia adikku." Jawab Emily.

Anya menghela nafas dan tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan kamar.

Emily pun menatap ke luar jendela, dia melihat adiknya masih dikejar wartawan dan memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

"Kaaakkk!" teriak Maggie dari luar.

Emily pun berteriak dari jendela.

"Maggieeee~~! Kalau kamu jadi sepertiku kamu harus tahan sama yang seperti ini loohhh~~!" teriaknya.

Dia pun menatap dua badge polisi dan dua plat nama.

Satu bertuliskan Emily Jones.

Satu bertuliskan Marguerite Williams.


End file.
